1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined read and print head which includes an image sensor part for reading image information optically and a print head part for printing the read image information in such a manner that the two parts are integrally combined into one.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An example of a conventional image sensor is shown in FIG. 2 (which is a section view of main portions thereof). In the conventional image sensor, a transparent cover (glass cover) 51, which is brought in contact with an object to be photographed (such as a manuscript or the like), is attached to the top portion of a frame 50, and a light source substrate 53 having a light emitting element 52 serving as a light emitting section packaged therein is fixed to the frame 50 at an angle of inclination with respect to the surface of the glass cover 51. Also, a rod lens array 54, which is an optical system used to condense the reflected light from the object to be photographed on the glass cover 51, is fixed to the frame 50 perpendicularly to the surface of the glass cover 51. Further, in the lower portion of the frame 50, there are provided a light receiving element 55 serving as a light receiving section and a light receiving substrate 57 with a connector 56 packaged therein for connection with an external circuit.
Now, as a print head, an example of a thermal print head is shown in FIG. 3 (which is a sectional view of main portions thereof). The thermal print head includes a ceramic substrate 61 having a heating resistor 60 which extends in a print direction, a glass epoxy substrate 64 in which a drive element (IC) 62 for driving the heating resistor 60 and a connector 63 for connection with an external circuit are packaged, and a radiation plate 65 for supporting the substrates 61, 64 and also for radiating the heat of, especially, the substrate 61. The pattern wiring of the substrate 61 is wire bonded to the drive element 62 of the substrate 64 by means of a wire 66, and the wire bonded portion is covered with a resin mold 67. Alternatively, the connection between the two substrates 61 and 64 may be achieved by use of a flexible substrate.
Conventionally, in general, in an apparatus such as a facsimile, a copying machine, a work station and the like, there are included an image sensor and a print head which are respectively structured in the above-mentioned manner. That is, the conventional apparatus is generally arranged such that the image sensor reads image information optically and then the print head prints the read image information.
However, in the conventional apparatus, in general, the image sensor and print head are arranged separately from each other. This makes it necessary to manufacture the image sensor and print head individually, which results in the high manufacturing cost. Also, because the image sensor and print head are mounted individually, the mounting cost thereof is also increased. As a result, the cost of the whole apparatus is increased. Further, since the image sensor and print head are separate from each other, there is required a larger space to incorporate them into the apparatus, which provides an obstacle to size reduction of the whole apparatus.